Student Assistant Programme
by TheRoadToTheLake
Summary: When Hogwarts enforce tuition fees, a student assistant program is set up for those who can't afford to pay. Sign up and get a sponsor and have them pay for your entire school expenses. So long as you make sure they go to class, stay out of trouble and of course...do everything they say. Dramione. Rated M for later scenes, curses and violence.
1. Sponsor

Don't even ask me why I'm deciding to start a new story. I haven't wrote in forever and when I started to write the other day I just got really upset cause I've genuinely lost any talent I had before. I can't write for shit. But I'm going to keep trying for a bit but If I don't get my mojo back I'm afraid I may just give up on writing.

Anyways.

This story is something I've been thinking about for a while. So I thought I'd just write it. It's dramione as always.

The writing is terrible and I'm sorry for all the mistakes it's pretty late and I'm tired.

Anyways let me know what you think.

Please review please. I want to know how terrible it is.

Love you

xxx

* * *

"Hermione, you can't even begin to imagine how proud your father and I are."

I watch as my mothers slender fingers shake slightly as she balances her cup of tea on her knee.

"You've always made us proud. Never once putting us through the hardship that other parents have to face. You give us so much Hermione and I'm so sorry that we can't give you everything you want."

I smooth my hand over hers to try ease her anxiety. She smiles kindly in response.

"Hermione, I'm sorry you had to apply for the schools assistant programme. It's just your father has had a hard time at work. The economy here is now in a recession and people are seem inly just skipping the dentist."

"Mom, don't. I really don't mind applying. I was lucky to be accepted even. Only three in each year are accepted into the assistant programme. I'm just glad I'll get to see Harry, Ron and Ginny for another year."

"Promise me you'll tell a teacher if anything inappropriate happens. Promise me Hermione."

"Mom, nothing inappropriate is going to happen. Please don't be worrying when I'm gone." I try to persuade her to see reason. Her eyebrows knit together. Carmel hair curling behind each ear perfectly.

"I've heard stories of girls being taken advantage of in that programme." She whispers.

"Yes but that hasn't been for years. Dumbledore put a stop to that many years ago. I will be fine please rest assured."

"Okay, Hermione I'm sorry for making you worry I really am. I trust you and I love you. So does your father and we couldn't be more happy you made head girl."

I watch as she puts the cup back on the coffee counter. She nervously wrings her hands together, small and slender. Delicate.

_Lost_.

"Hermione be serious there must be some other way? You know what happened to me a few years ago in that programme. Please reconsider." Ginny pleads as we weave through the crowds of people moving towards Charms.

It's cold. September in England brings an indescribable cold with it. One that has a habit of finding your deepest areas and sucking the heat from it. Leaving you feeling cold all over.

"Ginny please, I already know what you're going to say. So just don't okay. Please. It's not exactly by choice." I say, shuffling through the sinuous stream of blurs.

"I can't afford to pay the tuition fees this year Ginny. Do you want me to have to drop out of Hogwarts? Cause that's what would have happened if I didn't get a place! I worked all summer but I had to give half of that money to dad. The banks are threatening to take over the dentistry. " I sound.

Ginny averts her eyes to a boy leaning against the wall outside the divination classroom. I see her bite her lip.

"Look Ginny I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous is all." I sigh, linking my arm in hers.

"It's okay 'Mione. When will you know who your sponsor is?"

"The sheet outside the dark arts classroom said Dumbledore was holding a meeting in his office at 11am. So I guess I'll know then."

When we slide into charms Ginny sits at the back beside me. The classroom has three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table, behind which sits a large upholstered chair with a high back. Two blackboards flank the teacher's table, and behind them is a small shelf with charms books and some potion textbooks. I've heard if you pull a certain book from the bookshelf Professors Flitwicks 'adult' books will appear. But that's just second year rumours.

I had taken to sitting in the back in charms lately due to Professor Flitwick stutter. Sitting in the front room usually means sitting in the splash zone.

I try to pay attention in charms. I try my utmost hardest to pay attention. But beyond Professors flitwicks pedestal rays of diffuse sunlight cascaded in the frosted windows and I think of the creases between my fathers eyebrows as he slums over bills at the kitchen table. My mothers slim fingers braiding my hair. I think of home and whether it'll still be there come Christmas break.

At 11am Ginnys hand finds my elbow in the crowds of faceless people moving down the charms corridor.

"I hear Thedore Nott didn't sign up this year. So at least you won't have him. I heard he made Katies year beyond a nightmare. Even tried coming onto her several times!" Ginny whispers in hushed tones.

I watch her straight perfect hair sway to the small of her back as she disappears around the corner. I make my way to the top of the headmasters tower. The back of my new shoes rubbing against my heel to the point of agitation. I wait at the gargoyle until I faintly hear the chime of the clock in the great hall. At exactly 11am the gargoyle tells me to enter the stairs and slowly makes its rise to the headmasters office. A circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Lines of shelves of books perhaps never been read by anyone but past hogwarts headmasters.

When I round the corner I see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Past headmistresses and headmasters portraits hang behind him, looming over me. Dumbledores half-moon glasses slide down his nose.

"Ah miss Granger. I see you're as punctual as ever." he says, closing an old book with a quick bang. Dust escaping from the pages. He rises from the chair to stand in front of the table.

"I see this is your first year to apply to the student assistant programme, Miss Granger. Is there any reason why you're applying on your second last year of school? Usually those we see applying start applying from their first year and don't get a place until either their second or even third year." he says, as Fawkes nips his finger.

"Well my father ran into a bit of trouble at the dentistry over the summer and I'd rather not put him in anymore stress worrying about school tuition fees and textbook costs alongside trying to keep the dentistry open."

"Thats very thoughtful of you Miss Granger. Not many people your age think of anyone else but themselves." Dumbledore smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Now, Miss Granger. Shall we get down to it? You understand your responsibility once a sponsor has been chosen for you. You agree to look after your sponsor. Make sure they're keeping up with their studies. Make sure they're attending all their classes. Keep them out of trouble and attend to their needs. Within reason of course. I've had all sponsor signs multiple contracts stating what they can and can not ask of you. I won't have a repeat of what happened a few years ago with Miss Ginny Weasley. And in return, they pay for your school tuition fees, school text books and all other school related expenses." Dumbledore states, writing up a contract for me to sign at his desk.

A small silver object on his desk swings back and forth chiming against two other silver objects on either side. The small noise it makes is distracting.

"I fully understand Professor Dumbledore. I read the leaflet you sent out over summer vacation several times back and front."

"Well," Dumbledore blushes. "I'm not entirely surprised Miss Granger," he smirks.

"Whenever you're ready Miss Granger. The sorting hat is perched a top a shelf beside fawkes." Dumbledore beckons to the right.

A faded wrinkled hat sits exactly atop where Dumbledore points. It's material only a fraction of its original pristine condition. The hat grumbles when I pick it up.

"Ahh Miss Granger. Quite the while it'd been since you've had the privilege of having me a top of your head." The hat snorts as I lower it somewhat reluctantly onto my head.

"Firsts things first Miss Granger. My first comment would be that it's time to either get a hair cut, or put to use a simple straightening spell." The hat comments. Dumbledore coughs slightly, stifling a chuckle.

"I see it's your first year applying. Hmm Family issues ahh I see. A usual reason people apply. Shy as you were six years ago. Not going to help you in life Miss Granger. Smart hmm. But Book smart. A girl who knows little about the world won't go very far after School. Book smarts can only get you so far. A crowd follower. Doesn't care too much about her appearance. Introverted hmm. I see. Spends most of her time in the library. Hmm. Wait, whats this? Ahh I see. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Perhaps. Perhaps it could work. Perhaps. I'm surprised even." The hat rambles on in mumbles that I can't quite make out. Panic begins to flood through me.

"Ahh Miss Granger. This might be the best decision you ever made. I suspect the next time you have the good grace of having me a top your head you'll be a different woman." The hat says.

"Dumbledore I believe I have my decision. It was nice to see you again miss Granger. Please take my advice about the hair though. Uncomfortable to sit upon." The sorting hat complains as I put him back on his shelf, facing the window.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore questions, not averting his eyes from his work. The hat doesn't reply and Dumbledore sighs.

"Well Miss Granger I want to congratulate you on making Head Girl. It isn't very often we have a student from the lower class get nominate to be head Girl. I was quite happy when I heard actually. Usually the nominations are somewhat 'rigged' but the more 'financially stable' families. I think it's something to do with the key to the heads bathroom that seems to lure everyone in." Dumbledore laughs, sliding the contract over to me.

"What about my sponsor? Who is it?" I ask nervously, the pen sliding between my clumsy hands.

"Your sponsor also made Head Boy this year. I suspect he's up in the head dormitory as we speak." Dumbledore smirks, lowering his half-moon glasses at me to gauge my reaction. I mentally calm myself, grip the pen and sign my name.

"I just want to say congratulations again Miss Granger. I know you're going through a hard time right now. But I'm proud of you." Dumbledore says, standing to escort me from his quarters. I jump the last step to stand before the gargoyle again. Dumbledore stays on the button step, smiling down at me.

"Miss Granger. Don't be so quick to run away from that which you don't understand." He says before the stairs starts to twirl and ascend. In a blink of an eye he's gone.

Gargoyle corridor is completely empty. The cold stone beneath my shoes cause a chill to sore up my back and a fear quickly leaks into my veins. Why didn't he tell me who he was. Sponsors were usually of pureblood status due to sponsors needing to be rick to apply. And pureblood families were usually very rich. Stupidly rich.

When my feet hit the floor I automatically start running. I move through the kitchen in a blur, past the middle ward and over the stone wall between ystumgwern hall and yoshika hall. I climb the steps of Mortimer Tower as fast as I can. The muscle in the back of my legs ready to cramp up at any second. Owls perch on the western bay window, facing over the calm lapping waters of the lake.

I push and push up the flights of stairs until I feel like I might hurl. Sweat drips down my back.

_Somethings not right._

I dart along the corridor jumping over a rise in a loose tile. When I round the corner I sprint past the head bathrooms, flying around the final corner I bolt towards the dormitory. The Arnolfini Portrait sits slightly open. The door behind it, ajar.

The first thing I see in the dormitory is the curve of the plush chair. Followed by the rosewood bookcase standing just to the right of the small rusted window. A breeze roars in the window with word of a storm coming, it's air tingled with the coldness that winter brings.

A creak. One single sweat drop rolls down the small of my back.

A footstep.

The door directly beside the rosewood bookcase creaks open. He steps out. Unaware of my presence at first. He turns to shut the door behind him and I stare at the slightly curled hair at the nap of his neck. Blonde against his pale neck. Sickly pale I notice. For a brief moment he's unaware of me standing argus-eyed in the aperture. I think of running. Running all the way back to the train station. Back home to my father and mother. But the brief look in his eyes stop me.

Momentarily I falter. I think back to that day on the train. To the lightness of his voice. He was smaller then, his voice higher. He's changed. He's tall now. Lanky. Skinny. The 7th years consider him the only 6th year they'd date. His hair is uncharacteristically disorderly. Unruly.

He was absent most of last year. I haven't seen him in many months. Almost half a year. When he turns to face me a fear unlike any other rushes through me, soaring up my spine.

He notices me almost instantly, standing timidly in the doorway. He scans me once over from head to toe. Lingering on my face.

I attempt to open my mouth but instantly shut it when he glowers.

He smirks.

He saunters over to me, grabbing my hand and roughly shoving a ring along my index finger. A small dragon moves, breathing fire on the silver ring. My finger grows hot as he moves his hand up to my wrist, clenching tightly. He leans down to my ear.

"Big mistake Mudblood." He snorts. before pushing past me leaving me alone in the dormitory.

* * *

Please Review guys.

What did you think?

Is it worth continuing?

Sorry again that the writing is so bad!


	2. Rules

Hi guys, sorry about this chapter. I wrote it between 4am and 6am when I couldn't sleep. I had to cut it short because I have to go to work now!

Thanks to Kyutiepie and JR for reviewing! :)

Here basically the next chapter. Sorry it is so short and unedited. I have a habit of writing and not editing!

I would really appreciate it if you guy could review this! It's always nice to hear what people think! Thanks!

* * *

"Let me see!" Ginny whispers agitatedly as she grabs my hand. I extender my index finger embarrassingly, trying to hide the blush that tints my cheeks. "It looks expensive Mione." She comments. "Dragon huh? Very fitting." I pull my hand back, tucking it between my legs so nobody else at the table can see. It heats up slightly. "It's very warm," I whisper.  
"Yeah, the bracelet I had used to get scolding hot whenever I was 'mouthy'. Think it's suppose to be that way. So they can keep you in check. It's basically putting a sign on you. You belong to the sponsor now." Ginny says, pushing her plate of eggs and beans away from her.  
"What's wrong? You didn't eat breakfast yesterday morning either?" I note.  
"Don't give me that look. I'm just not hungry. Trying to lose a few pounds is all!" She assures. "Anyway I have to go. I have some things I need to do before class. I'll meet you outside potions okay?" I barely have time to answer before her small frame flutters away down the long isle of people.

Reluctantly I leave the Great Hall making my way back up to the Dormitory. Along the corridors the frost coated windows show the looming clouds hanging low over the castle. Pushing down on everything. I feel it's weight as I round the last corridor. Bowing to Giovanni Arnolfini and his Wife as I mutter the password.

I twist up my unruly hair into a bun as I busy myself around the common room. Dusting and cleaning up. I pull an empty bottle of fire whiskey from under the sofa. Really? It's been one night.  
I wash the glasses in the sink, sliding my finger along the intricate design, watching the trees trying to battle against the fierce wind outside. When I can't put it off any longer I slum over to Malfoys bedroom door. I unwillingly knock trice on the wooden door.

Silence.

I raise my hand to knock again.

"Granger if you knock again you'll seriously regret it," I hear from inside the room. My hand freezes. I try my voice, clearing my throat.  
"Malfoy we have potions now. If you don't get up now you're going to be late," I say, voice somewhat quivering. "and If you don't walk away from this door then you're going to be late to all your classes for the next month." he threatens.

I lean against the door, unsure of what to do. An assistants job is to make sure their sponsor goes to class, keeps out of trouble and keeps up with their studies, alongside other duties. I can't start slacking on the second day. "Alohameon," I whisper, knowing Malfoy used a more advanced lock then 'Alohamora' could open. The old door knob clicks beneath my shaky hand and I push the door open. It creaks. His room is a lot larger than mine, covered in Slytherin banners. Green everywhere. A bottle of firewhisky rolls across the ground, bumping into the toe of my shoe. A warm hand wraps around my neck. "You did not just fucking do that," Malfoy shouts, clenching my neck. I panic not remembering seeing Malfoy rise from the bed. "You did not just let yourself into my room without my permission. I see you've lived your life loosely before this. Maybe this programme will actually teach you your place." he threatens.  
"Stand there!" he shouts, pushing me back into the wall, finally releasing his hold on my neck. Wind spurts out of my throat and I immediately regret not walking away when he told me too. I try not to watch as he quickly dressed. My cheeks flush embarrassingly red when I realise that he was standing in his boxers in front of me. What would the 7th years say. He pulls me out of my trance by grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him, his other hand smoothing his messy morning hair. As we whip out of the room I notice a figure rolling over in his bed and blush even deeper. Malfoy pulls me the entire way down the tower stairs until I eventually rip my hand out of my grip.  
"Malfoy I-"  
I crash into his back as he stops dead on the stairs. He turns around slowly, his face clenched together.  
"Don't speak. I don't want to hear your voice!" He warns, grabbing my wrist again and dragging me behind him the entire way to the Great Hall. I watch Harry and Ron's worried expression when I enter the hall. Malfoy pulls me all the way to his seat in the Slythern table. I smile back at Harry's frantic expression. Malfoy slides into the bench leaving me standing awkwardly behind him. Blaise and Theodore Nott instantly burst out laughing.  
"Granger! You got Granger!" The barely get out between laughter. "Excuse you! Take a couple steps back. You reek of filthy blood," Pansy comments in her usually condescending tone. I let it go and take two steps back. It's the second day. I spent all last night mentally preparing myself for being Malfoys assistant and so far it's going better than my worst nightmare. I breathe. In and Out. In and Out until the bell sounds alerting the students that classes will begin soon.

The rows of students eventually dwindle, leaving the hall bare. Pansy scoffs at me as she leaves the table. Blaise smirks at me as he eyes me up and down, dragging his assistant behind him. But Malfoy doesn't budge, nor does she show any indication of wanting to budge. Eventually it's just me and him. "You're going to be late," I warn scratching at the lose nail on my finger, nervously. If he doesn't move soon I'm going to be late to potions too. He throws his long lanky legs around the bench and faces me, leaning back against the table smugly. He eyes me up and down. "You've quite a dainty figure Granger," he remarks. "Someone with such a figure shouldn't have entered the Student Assistants Programme. It wasn't a wise decision on your behalf." He smirks, he slides his book over the table and shoves it into my hands. "Lets go over some ground rules," he says, eventually rises from the table and moving down towards the back of the hall. I follow quickly behind him, trying not to grind my teeth. "First, you will only refer to me as Sir or Master.  
Second, you will do anything I say, regardless of what contract you signed with Dumbledore.  
Third, you will not even think of complaining or going to a teacher if you so wish to attend hogwarts next year."  
"Fourth," he says, stopping abruptly, causing me to slam into his back again.  
"You will not walk so close to me. I don't want people to think we're..." he trails off. I step away from him as he turns to face me. A light breeze carries down the corridor slightly teasing the fly away hairs near his stormy grey eyes. He towers over my small 5ft 5 frame with his gigantic 6ft 2. I wonder for the tiniest of moments about him. About his life so unlike the life I have. The money, riches, fame and power his family reeks of. How little did paying for my school fees even dent the Malfoy family fortune. Malfoy grabs my hand, sliding his cool finger along my index finger until he meets the ring. "This means that you're mine. That you're my property Granger. It won't come off unless I take it off myself so don't try and force it off. If you're disobedient it'll burn you. I don't want you talking to other sponsors either. Or trying to change sponsor. Got it? And Granger, dress up a bit will you. You look like you've been out in the storm with that mop on your head." Malfoy says.  
"Change Sponsor?" I question, not realising that was possible. Malfoy scoffs and keeps walking. I follow, leaving at least a metre between us. "Malfoy? Potion is the other way?" I say as he rounds a corner and keeps walking. "Wake me up later for Quidditch!" He calls behind him. Hell no!  
I take of running, swinging around in front of him, arms raised.  
"No! It's my job to make sure you go to class Malfoy!" I yell, trying to stop him. He smirks, pushing past me.  
"I'm going back to bed Granger. Back off!" he warns before swinging back around on his heel.  
"Why don't you and that skirt join me?" he smirks, raising his eyebrow. I smooth my hands over the ends of my skirt trying to hid my face from him. "Oh thats right, the bed is already a little full as I recall," Malfoy chuckles, running a hand through his hair.  
"Prehaps next time Granger," he smiks turning away, leaving me alone in the breezy hallway with my thoughts and fears.

* * *

I would appreciate it if you guys could review!

Thanks to all the new story followers too!

xxxx


	3. Sponsor Card

So this is Chapter Three of Student Assistant programme. I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

I hope you enjoy it :)

Please Review it means a lot!

* * *

On arrival I see the potion classroom door is perked slightly open. I can hear the humming sound of Professor Slughorns teaching through the aperture. It whistles out at me. reminding me that i'm late for class. Reminding me that Hermione Granger, muggleblood know-it-all is late for class. Because of him. Draco Malfoy.

When I push the door the rest of the way open it creaks 90% of the journey, alerting the whole classes attention in my general direction.

"Ahh Ms Granger, I was wondering where you had gotten off too?" Professor Slughorn greets me.

"And your sponsor of course? I assum-"

"He had to go see Madam Pomfrey!" I stammer. Pansky snorts in my direction, leaning into Blaze with a foul disposition.

"h-he wasn't feeling well. So he went to infirmary. His s-stomach was eh-"

"Do you have a note from Madam Pomfrey?" Professor Slughorn interrupts. The class leans across their counters in anticipation.

Well no but-"

"You know the rules Ms Granger. If a sponsors doesn't arrive to class and you don't have a note for his/her absence then it's a point on your sponsor card. " He says.

I clutch my books tightly to my chest, loathing Malfoy more than ever. It's the second day and I already have a point on my sponsor card. I clutch tighter and bite my tongue as Professor Slughorn taps his wand once against my sponsor card. It dings. I turn the card from side to side, a one appearing in the top right hand corner momentarily before disappearing. The class comprised of several Slytherins 'Ooooh' in my direction as I take my seat.

Professor Slughorn continues on with his class and I try my hardest to listen to him but my sponsor card feels like a thousand galleons in my pocket. Harry and Ron try desperately to get my attention throughout the entire class by I ignore their glances.

When Professor Slughorn eventually dismisses the class Ron grabs me at the doorway, pulling me down the hallway with him and Harry.

"Hermione, what the fuck? Where's Malfoy? Why are you letting him do this to you! You should report him to Dumbledore! It's completely unfair that they paired you guys up. I mean is this some sort of sick joke?" Harry says as we stop around a quieter hallway.

"Mione you need to say some! Malfoy a tosser. He deserves it," Ron says, his hand on my wrist. I sigh and pull away.

"What time is Quiddich?" I ask, trying to sway the conversation.

"Ron and I are just heading towards the changing rooms now. Match is in an hour and I need to go get Ginny too!" Harry answers, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"An hour?" I shout, realization dawning over me. I throw my books in my bag frantically.

"I have to go wake up Malfoy!" I say as I take off running towards Mortimer Tower at top speed. Rons' calls fade away in the space that quickly gathers between us.

I greet Afnolfini's wife quickly as I dart in around the portrait with a quick whisper of those dreaded words. The common area is dead. The plush Victorian couch sits high and firm. He hasn't been in this room. Approaching his bedroom door I go out of my way to make as much noise as possible. So he's aware of my presence.

I knock trice. Wait. Knock again. Sigh. Kick. Panic and knock again. I hear a faint grumble coming from inside the room. The door knob between my fingers starts to turn and is pulled quickly out of my grasp. I stay completely frozen as a tall, slender Ravenclaw girl whirls around me without so much as a hello. She disappears out the door before I even realize whats happened. I recognize her though. Anyone would. It's hard not too. Anabeth Walsh was the most sought after girl in 7th year Ravenclaw. Her streak of blonde through her fringe made her easily recognizable.

When the door shuts behind her I stand frozen by Malfoys bedroom door, unsure of what to do. Feeling uneasy I think about following after her, maybe running down the front steps, down to hogsmeade, seeing if everything is running smoothly at the train station and perhaps falling onto a train back to London. In my trail of thought the bathroom door opens behind me, steam tickling the tips of my thighs. I don't need to turn around to know he's there.

"Did I miss much in potions?" I hear him say. I can feel his smug expression directed at me. The weight of my sponsor card in my pocket suddenly becomes unbearable. I wrap it in between my fingers so tightly I fear I've drawn blood.

"Because of your little stunt earlier Professor Slughorn put a point on my Sponsor Ca-"

Mid rant I had turn around on my heel to find Malfoy standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but his boxers. Its at that moment that the ceiling suddenly becomes the most fascinating thing I've ever seen. I stare intently at a cobweb in the top right hand corner.

"Relax Granger," he laughs smugly. I avert my eyes when he walks to the kitchen. One hand running a fresh towel through his damp hair.

"Y-you can't just skip class because you're tired Malfoy! I'm not going to lie for you anymore! I'm suppose to make sure you go to class and keep up with your studies!" I say firmly, clenching my teeth.

"Oh are you? Well, if that's the case," he says, making his way from the sink towards me. His height obscures my view of the cobweb and I see him clearly then. Shadowing over me. He's closer than he's ever dared to come since I punched him in third year. And I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all. What is he trying to accomplish by acting like this. By intimidating me.

"Why don't you make me?" he whispers low against the tip of my forehead, just wear his lips reach. My throat runs dry with anger. I lurch back.

"What is this huh? I know this is just all a big joke to you Malfoy, but this is my life. Unlike you I can't spend everyday in bed with a hot ravenclaw and skip class and just damn well do whatever I please. I have to get an education. A good education is the only thing that's going to get me anywhere in life okay. So just stop this. This, whatever this trick is your pulling with me!" I scream, the sound echoing off the walls of the common area. Malfoy doesn't move an inch. I stand still, breathing heavily, waiting for him to react. Waiting for anything.

The silver ring on my index finger suddenly flares burning hot. I run for the sink, throwing my hand under the ice cold water. The ring eventually cools against my finger and I relax.

"Don't ever forget what I'm about to say Granger," I hear from behind me, a hand squeezes the back of my neck. Cold fingers turn me around, pressing me back against the sink. He pins me so I can't move and I don't understand any of it. I don't understand why he would ever want to get this close to me. My head hurts with the confusion.

"Malfoy why are you doing this? You've treated me like the scum on the bottom of your shoe for the last 5 years. Why are you suddenly acting like this?" I shout trying to push him away but he doesn't budge. His cold demeanor is rock hard and unmovable.

"Why Malfoy?" I ask again, pushing against him.

"Because you are mine now," he says, pushing off against the counter top. I don't catch his expression before he re-masks it again. Like he always has. Like I known Draco Malfoy to do.

Unfortunately I inherited a certain level of Empathy from some ancestry line that burdens me daily. That makes me think Draco Malfoy isn't the horrible person he pretends to be. That underneath the mask is something else. Perhaps something nobody has ever seen. I see this person every single time he calls me a mudblood. I first saw the crack in him during the Raid at the World Cup. When he told me to keep my hair down. When he warned me. The crack has only gotten bigger since then. Along with my confusion and anger towards him.

"I will never be _yours,_ Malfoy. I may serve you. But I will _never_ belong to you. Don't ever forget that!" I snap, darinly.

He stares at me, before moving towards me again. Letting his thumb fall on my throat. He holds my neck tightly, pressing against me. I try not to notice the feel of him against me. I feel lightheaded against all this close proximity. I push as hard as I can against his chest until he budges.

"What did that Ravenclaw girl not satisfy you enough? or do you just enjoy messing with peoples head?" I shout.

"I will not allow _this_ to happen," I say, no implication needed.

That's when he starts to laugh. Loud and longingly, and he doesn't stop for several seconds. He puts his hand in my pocket then, ripping out my Sponsor Card. With a single tap of his wand it's over and he's against me again. Red warm lips against the crook of my neck.

"I never pegged you for a slow learner," he smirks. I feel the warm of his tongue so briefly against my neck I think I imagined it. I watch his silhouette brush past me into his bedroom. The door shuts with a bang.

My sponsor card lays on the cold ground. A single '2' visible in the top right hand corner.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter Three.

Let me know what you think.

A review would be very appreciated.

Do you like the direction of the story?

Any input would be appreciate.

xoxo


	4. The Storm

Hey Everyone so heres the next chapter to Student assistant programme.

I would like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited the story. Mostly too:

-**AccioPotterhead99**

**-kyutiepie**

-Several guest reviews so I can't thank you guys properly! But I super appreciate it. Next time leave a name!

and yes kyutiepie Malfoy put the point on her sponsor card for denying her.

* * *

It's late. Very late when I hear it. The bang and trashing. At first I decide I'm not going to get up. I'm not going to give in. Let him wreck the common room if he wants. I don't care. After what he did the other day I don't care. I just don't anymore.

Dust falls from the cracks in my bedroom door after a large object collides with it. Through the crack a little bit of light filters through, illuminating the dust as it floats ever so slowly in the air. The light flickers and I know there's someone standing in front of my bedroom door. I let myself slip out of bed, pulling on my pajamas shorts and top and tip toe over to the door. One hard bang vibrates through the bedroom door, the single hit of a falling fist. The sound vibrates trice more, with equal length of silence between each bang. I can just barely make out his breathing.

"Granger," he whispers finally. His voice carrying through the cracks. I think of not answering. Of pretending I'm not there. Of sneaking back into bed and hiding.

"Granger, I can hear you breathing," he says. I give in and open the door to find him leaning against the door frame. A bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and a busted lip. I stare at his swollen lip, the blood in between his perfectly straight white teeth. Subconsciously I run my tongue over my slightly buck teeth, sighing.

"What?" I say through clenched teeth, catching a glimpse of the clock hanging in the common area. 4:15 Am. I sigh again, brushing a hand through my knotted hair. Slytherin had lost in Quidditch today. That much I had over heard from Harry and Ron at Dinner. I push past him and make my way into the kitchen. I pour him a glass of cold water from the fridge and drop it lazily onto the kitchen counter.

"Drink that," I say tiredly, as I make my way back towards my bedroom. As expected he blocks the entrance. His movements clumsy and lethargic. I suspect from the alcohol.

"Tomorrow Malfoy. I'm tired," I say, a slight bit of weakness evident in my voice. I try to communicate with any reasonable part of Malfoy. But then I remember Malfoy doesn't have a reasonable part of him when he's sober, let alone twisted Drunk.

He wraps his arm around my waist and picks me up.

"Then lets go to bed," he slurs, staggering into my room with me in his arms. I kick and punch as hard as I can but it barely seems to faze him. His height works in favor of him as he crashes my small frame onto the bed, pinning me down as he moves on top of me. I try to resist as best I can. Fear races through my veins. He wouldn't actually do anything. I try desperately to convince myself that. But the fact that it has happened before in the student assistant programme scares me.

At first he doesn't do anything except hover over me, pinning my wrist down. I contemplate kneeing him in between the legs but that will possibly cause me extra trouble for the rest of the year. So I wait. I wait to see what he'll do.

"What? The ravenclaw in a different bed tonight?" I say, pushing against his grip. He laughs, dropping his weight on top of me. His hands release my wrists as his weight alone can keep me in place. His stormy grey eyes look into mine, his hair curling towards the front of his face and for a minute _I drift away. I drift home past St Judes church, all the way into my back garden._

_Crookshanks claws at my mother's legs as she hangs out the washing, begging to be fed. My father passes the greenery with a weed gun, his headphones on. I'm leaning on the back porch, staring out at them when my father turns around, dropping his headphones to his neck._

_"Love," my father calls to my mother. She puts down her basket of washing and turns to look at my father. The three of us then turn to the darkened sky. The stormy clouds twist up together like lying on the bottom of the sea bed and looking up towards the rolling waves overhead._

_"There's a storm coming. It looks bad!" My father's voice calls out._

_"It just looks that way," My mother smiles, picking up crookshanks._

_"But when we wake up tomorrow after the storm, it will have cleansed everything. Everything will feel new and crisp again. The trees will be greener and everything will just feel…better," My mother smiles, turning towards me. I look up back towards the Stormy clouds hanging low over my house._

"Granger?" Malfoy calls, pulling me out of my daydream. I fall back to the bed, to the weight of him pressing me down against the bed.

I look up at his stormy eyes staring down at mine and I don't know what to say or what to do.

"Malfoy? How do you want me to react to this? Cause I'm at a loss. Just tell me how you want me to act and I'll do it." I say. Because that was always the job of an assistant. To just do what you're told to do and there and then I decide to just live by that. Hoping deep inside that it might make things easier.

He looks so wasted as he tries to keep his eyes open. He smirks and starts to chuckle.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what I want. What I want and what I can have are two entirely different things. Worlds apart. So don't ask me what I want. Cause I'll be fucked if I know. Just shut up Granger. Don't ask question. You don't always need to know an answer." He grunts.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting an answer Malfoy to why you're suddenly-"

"Why I'm suddenly what?" Malfoy screams, pulling me up with him until we're sitting upright on the bed, his hands bond tightly around my wrist.

"Go on say it Granger!" He shouts, tightening his grip even more.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" I say pushing against his grip, causing both of us to tumble back off the bed. I land hard against his chest, winding him. He starts to laugh then, hard. His blonde hair falling just below his eyes.

"Oh such a filthy mouth Granger!" Malfoy laughs. He wraps his arms around my back.

"Well it matches my filthy blood now get the fuck out of my room. You're drunk and I'm too tired to put up with you now!" I yell and curse pushing up away from him. I crawl towards the light of the common area until a cold hand wraps around my ankle. I scream as he pulls me back into the darkness and crawls back on top of me.

"Malfoy seriously what the hell is your deal? I'm exhausted just leave me alone for tonight!" I beg, closing my eyes. Not giving him the satisfaction of seeing any reaction from me.

"Hmmm," Malfoy says, leaning into my neck. He then flips me around so im sitting on his lap. He pulls us back against the wall. Pushing either leg to wrap around him. I blush scarlet red at the intimacy of the position.

"I'll leave," He whispers, trailing his lips along my neck. He sucks at a particular part of my neck that causes my toes to curl. I had of course heard stories about how good Malfoy was with woman. He was a sweet talker and everyone knew that. But I had also heard stories about how good he was with his…_mouth_.

I try desperately to focus but his lips block the logical flow of my brain to the rest of my body and my hands fall numb against his chest.

"I wish you never existed," I whisper against his cheek as he pulls my hair back slightly to expose more of my neck. I'm unsure if he's heard me as he continues down my neck, sucking and nipping.

"I'll leave," he whispers again, pulling my chin down so our eyes are level.

"..If you kiss me." He smirks, leaning in so close to me that I can taste the firewhiskey off his lips.

"I'll leave you alone for a whole month. I'll go to class every day for a month without any trouble." He smirks, his eyes glistening.

It's nearly 4:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted from barely a week with Malfoy. I imagine a month off. An entire month where he goes to class without me having to drag him out of bed. An entire month I can spend catching up on reading in the library and get ahead of my assignments. An entire month where I can just breathe. A month without Draco Malfoy.

But then the major question comes to into play. Why? Why does he want too? Why me? Why me? Why me? WHY ME?

"Wh-"

"Don't ask any questions. It's a yes or no Granger. Expires in 10, 9, 8, 7" Malfoy smirks devilishly as he counts down from 10. My heart thumps so loudly in my chest. I havn't kissed anyone since Victor Krum back in 4th year. Ron had held my hand a few later Saturday afternoons when no one was looking but that was as far as my romantic experience went.

"6, 5, 4," he continues.

On three I tentatively disregard everything that is Draco Malfoy. I move my hands to his hair and the most disbelieving look crosses his face. I close the distance between us and give in. I give him what he wants because that's what I signed up for when I applied for the Student Assistant Programme. I signed up to do what I was told.

Gently I place my lips on his, a little unsure of what to do. The moment I start to move against his mouth he awakens beneath me. His mouth captivating mine. His hands pulling at my neck and hair. He smells of sweat and earth. I can feel the prickle of his stubble against my top lip. It dawns on me then that I, Hermione Granger am kissing Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. He pulls me closer, sucking hard on my bottom lip. I taste firewhiskey and what tastes like muggle cigarettes and something sweet. He kisses me so deeply I lose my trail of thought. For a second I lose the anger. It's then that I feel his tongue. I gingerly slide my tongue out from hiding, incorporating it into the kiss. It's then that I realize that Draco Malfoy is a far better kisser than Victor Krum. But that thought is quickly pushed aside when I find myself being thrown onto the bed. Malfoy whips up with venom, staring down soberly at me.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy little mudblood," he threatens wiping his mouth in disgust. He spits on the ground then, shaking his head frantically.

"You stay the fuck away from me Granger. I'm warning you!" He shouts from my bedroom doorway. The light from the common area lighting him up. Before he turns I notice a red tint to his cheeks. Its then my turn to do the laughing, and once I start I can't seem to stop at the craziness of the situation. I laugh and laugh as Malfoy wrecks what sounds to be the common area and his room. I laugh until tears come out. I laugh until my tears of laughter turn into real tears. I laugh until the fear and confusion comes.

I laugh until he stops banging in his room. When silence fills the place I find myself lying awake, licking my lips, tasting him. Tasting the taste that is Draco Malfoy.

I lay awake that night for I was never able to sleep through a storm.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone. Another chapter to Student assistant programme. Don't worry I'm not like rushing into a relationship with Draco and Hermione. There shall be many drama to come very soon.

Thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited the story.

Reviews if you like the story cause it'll keep me writing.

Until next time.

Fairwell.

xxxxx


	5. Reflections in a Bathroom Mirror

I realize it'd been so long since I updated and everyone probably hates me but it's cool.

I've just been really really insanely busy with college and work and drama in general. But here the next chapter and it is by no means edited cause it's 4am where I am now.

But regardless.

Enjoy and review.

xx

True to his word, as I had heard people comment that he always was, Draco Malfoy did not speak to me for 30 days. Weekly sponsor meeting informed me that he had done as he had promised. He had attended every one of his classes without fail, and unfathomably without leaving early either. He handed up assignments early without as much as a grimace on his every placid face.

30 days. And in those days I realized there was a thin line between hate and incomprehensible curiosity. He remained agreeable with his studies. But that didn't stop him bringing back different girls most nights. He drank most nights too. But never once in those 30 days did his hand fall heavy upon my bedroom door. Never once did he tarry long enough near my door.

I was grateful in a way, for the silence, the ease. I was thankful to be left alone. But a small part of me was inexplicably curious. Curious about the life Draco Malfoy lived. Not a single part of me even understood why. Therefore, secretly and hesitantly, I watched him. I kept tabs on his whereabouts, when I could of course. And I overall tried to understand - even remotely- the life that was the Slytherin Prince. The life that is innately Draco Malfoy.

I found him to be different than what I expected. He was characteristically a quiet person. He almost always wore a hard, contorted expression when he was among his peers, perched in the center of the Slytherin table. He had a habit of biting his bottom lip but I could never quite tell what that signified as he almost always did it. After two weeks I learnt not to rely on his facial expression or his lip biting to read him. It was on day 15 that I realized that his eye were the key. Draco Malfoys tempestuous grey eyes held the answer to the question I couldn't fathom why I was asking.

From then on, I measured him. His character, actions and reactions, mannerisms and the heavy fall of his eyelashes during particularly dull conversation.

When the month of not speaking had ended I imagined he would appear back into my life like the low rumble of thunder before the flash of lighting. But he didn't. He kept his distance.

I thought back to that night, in the bedroom and shunned myself for doing so. Things people do when they're inebriated shouldn't ever be brought forth for reasoning. I tried to let go, I truly did. But a part of me, that part of blind curiosity just couldn't. I needed to know the answer.

On a Monday he spoke, small words, in even shorter sentences. But he spoke. He lay a crumpled piece of paper down in front of me in the common room. Rested it upon my charms notes to get my attention.

"I've arranged a dress. You will wear it. You will not complain and you will most certainly fix your hair. I will not have you embarrass me in front of everyone. Do you understand me?" he said.

I sat frozen in place, unable to think of any response. He shook his head angrily at me.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to speak. Do as you're told and things will go back to the way they should be. Don't and," he stopped, leaving me think up my own horrible scenario. I tried to find his eyes but he immediately hid them from my gaze. I looked away and simply nodded. He turned quickly and strode away, his shoulders hunched.

"Ginny I don't know about this, I mean is this all really necessary?" I sigh. Ginny flutters around the room, putting all sorts of things on my face.

"I'm not really comfortable with this," I say, somewhat whining.

"Oh shove off Hermione! I won't get to do this again until like your wedding day!"

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves okay," I laugh.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asks, pulling my hair back into a clip.

"I mean he hasn't really spoken to you in almost 6 weeks, and you have to sit beside him all night and it's recommended that the sponsor and the assistant share a dance. Dumbledore usually forces it too. Last year at the Assistant/Sponsor Ball he forced Katie and Ethan Whelan up onto the dance floor." Ginny moves behind me, pulling the dress tight to the point of breaking.

"I won't be dancing Ginny, I doubt Malfoy will want to be seen with me longer than necessary."

"Now, I think we're done here," Ginny beams from behind me.

"Would you like to see yourself?" she asks, holding a mirror ready in her hand.

"Not really," I say embarrassed.

"But Hermione you look so beautiful, please, just a little peek?" But before I can reject again she throws the mirror up in front of me and I hardly recognize myself.

"Oh no Ginny, it's far too much, please!" I say, rushing towards the mirror.

"Oh god, let me take some of it off Ginny. Everyone will be laughing at me Ginny!" I cry, attempting to dive for a cloth to try rub off some on the dark eye make up. Ginny grabs my wrist and pins my hands behind my back before I can even lean forward.

"Trust me Hermione, laughing is the last thing anyone will be doing when they see you tonight!"

I wished terrible things upon Ginny the moment I walked into the hall. It wasn't that people looked at me differently. It was that people actually stopped to stare. People stopped in their tracks to stare at me.

I tried to move as quickly as I could through the crowds of people to where I knew Malfoy would be standing. He had told me to meet him at the back of the hall, where the slytherin tables were located. Moving through the crowd I admired the decoration of the hall. The overall effort of the ball. Girls who I had never spoken too before stopped to compliment me on my dress and hair, and even shoes. But I didn't know what to say to them. I just thanked them and continued on my journey.

I found him where he said he would be. Not knowing what to do or say, I simply made my way to the syltherin table currently occupied by pansy, Blaise and Theodore Nott.

"Holy shit Granger!" Blaise said when I slid out the chair from the table.

"Well I'll be damned," Theodore laughed. I sat down, nervously, brushing my sweaty hands on the edge of the chair beneath me.

"I didn't know you had a body under all those layers you used to wear," Theodore said, continuing to chuckle deeply.

"Wouldn't mind getting my hands on-"

"Enough," Malfoy said. His voice low and emotionless. But it caused a ripple in the conversation. Like a rock being thrown into a lake his words reached everyone at the table in waves. They reacted as if his word was final, absolute.

"It's okay Draco, they were only teasing," Pansy smiles, leaning into Dracos arm. He barely reacted, but didn't brush her off either. Which told that he had grown used to her affections. Like his hair bristling in the breeze. Inevitable.

I sat in silence for most of the ball. Ate when food was put in front of me and answered direct questions, all the time watching him. Never once did his eyes ever stray to me, or my body, like the two other boys at the table. Never once did he even look.

It was at 9pm that Dumbledore took to the top of the hall and announced that it was time for the Student/Assistant dance. Both Blaise and Theodore snickered beside me.

A cold hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me up from the seat. He guided me unwillingly out of the mess of tables and chairs and eager eyes to the center of the dance floor. Alongside other faceless purebloods with their assistants. Malfoy pulls me close, resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Don't embarrass me Granger," he whispers as the music began. Malfoy pulls me with him to the music, guiding me as best as he could.

"Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed as I step on his foot. He grunts, angrily pulling on my hand.

"Move quicker Granger will you, the other group is going to bump into us because you can't lift your feet!" He growls, yanking on my arm. I wince.

"Did you put on weight or something?" he growls.

"Excuse me?" I shout a little louder than intended. The ring on my finger seems to tighten, causing the blood in my finger to thump. I try to pretend like it doesn't affect me.

"The dress, it fits you very…." Malfoy coughs and stops mid-sentence.

"It fits me very?" I push, trying to excrete any bit of talk out of him. It's been many weeks since I've heard the rustle of his voice, the arrogance that so heavily laces each of his sentences.

But he doesn't answer. He lowers his head to mine and for a second he allows me to look at his eyes. I say 'allows' because I know everything Draco Malfoy does is measured and planned.

I see a little flicker of something as he tightens his hands on my waist. But it's gone, as it always is. Before I can ever really see it. The song ends and he pulls me gladly back to our seats. I notice the attention he gets as we weave through the crowds of students. Almost each girl takes a healthy turn to gaze upon him. Even the ones I've heard swear they think him horrid. I begin to think I'm not the only one who watches Draco Malfoy. But maybe I'm the only one who keeps watching after the lights go low and the noise settles. I think that is the time to truly watch him. When the mist settles. After the storm.

"Draco," a chime like voice hums beside me. Annabeth Walsh strides towards Malfoy wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It wraps around her like silk. I fold my arms over my chest and sigh, feeling dreadfully stupid and insecure. I stare at her chest, pouring out of the dress perfectly. She brushes the blonde streak of hair in her fringe back out of her eyes, curling it behind her ear. It stays and sits perfectly.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I mumble, trying to move past Malfoy and Annabeth. He grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"Where are you going Granger?" he barks. I turn to look at Annabeth who looks embarrassed for me. I recoil, trying to pull away from his grip.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I said," I say, pulling away from his death grip.

"Come right back!" he warns, leaning away from Annabeth to glare at me without her seeing. I pull my hand from his grip and stride away.

I make my way to the bathroom absolutely fuming. I shove open the door, sending it flying into the back wall. I don't care if it's left a mark. I don't care about anything. I lean against the sinks, staring at my reflection in their mirror feeling stupider than I've ever felt. This ball is just another event for the sponsors to make fun of their assistants. I pick up the candle lighting on the sink counter and throw it as hard as I can against the wall. It shatters into thousands of pieces, falling like ash to the ground.

"Never pegged you to have such a strong temper Granger. But I like an angry woman!" a voice snickers from behind. I turn around to see Theodore Nott standing behind me. He lingers by the door, kicking the back of his boots against it.

I sometimes find it hard to describe emotions to people. To fully describe what I'm feeling at any given point. But more than anything I've ever known. Fear was the look on my face when Theodore Nott turned and locked the bathroom door behind him. I saw it clearly reflected back at me in the mirror. I turned to face my reflection fully in the mirror. With a whip of wind he was behind me, his hand on my wrist.

Fear completely paralyses my body. I stand staring at my reflection. Unable for any logically thinking. Brightest witch of her age? What a joke. I can't even move when it counts. He slides his fingers horrifically slowly up my inner arm.

"Christ Granger, I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't made you his own by now. With a body like this," he smirks, grabbing my waist roughly and spinning me around.

"To bad Malfoy is governed by an inner turmoil of what's right and what's expected of him. Lucky I don't give a fuck what people think," Nott whispers close to my ear. When his hand slides up to my chest Fear is replaced with anger. My legs pull free from my mental concrete. I whip my right leg back and catch him behind the knee. His leg pushes forward against my kick and he starts to lose balance. Before he starts to fall though, he grabs my arm, pulling me down with him.

On the ground it turns into a full fledged fight and Theodore Nott doesn't hold back. I try my hardest to crawl away but he has my ankle before I know it. He rips me back, knocking me off my knee. I fall down hitting my forehead off the ground. My vision rolls from side to side until I feel him crawl on top of me. Sweat pours down my back when I realize what he's trying to do. I had had a notion, somewhere deep in my subconscious. But even at that I had thought that maybe he just wanted to rough me up a bit. I never expected…

Nott grab my hips, using his legs to shimmy up my dress a little.

"Nott please, don't do this. Come on!" I beg, terrified.

"I always love it when they beg," he laughs, kissing my neck. I try to lean away from him as much as I can but all attempts are futile. His weight over powers mine by at least 70 pounds.

I'm going to lose. He's going to win.

I don't know what to do.

He slips the dress up around my waist regardless of my kicking. I begin to scream but he only laughs.

"Scream, it'll get me off quicker. Do you think I didn't cast a charm?" Nott smirks, stroking my inner thigh.

"Fuck me Granger, frilly underwear and all. You must have known I was coming. Or that I will be," he winks flirtatiously.

I feel the cold stone of the tile beneath me. The ring on my finger suddenly grows cold. I feel its coolness running up my vein. It's almost soothing. I think of Malfoy for a moment. Just a moment.

"Are you a virgin Granger?" Nott smirks, pulling down my underwear.

"Looks like it," he says as I feel two fingers between my legs. I scream and scream until the breath inside me burns my throat on the way out. I scream until no more sound will come.

I feel him slide down his own trousers, the bareness of his knee rubs against my inner thigh. I feel my stomach churn and I will myself to get sick. Maybe If I puke all over myself he'll be so revolted he'll have to stop. I try to stick my tongue back down my throat willing the vomit to come.

"You put up more of a fight than Ginny Weasel ever did!" he laughs before I feel the most horrific tearing between my legs. I cry out in agony. Nott grunts in pleasure hovering above me.

I let go then and float away from my body. I let my head roll to the side. The coolness of the tile brushes against my cheek. I see the dust rise from the ground as the bathroom door flies off the hinges and smashes off the wall behind me, but I don't hear any sound. Just ringing.

Tears roll uncontrollably down my face as I try to make out the face of the man standing in the door way. The dust eventually settles and he emerges, sweating, buttons open on his shirt. I move my arm out towards him, reaching. I extend my fingers when I see his face looking down at me.

"Malfoy," I plea, reaching for him. He stares at me in disbelief. The ring on my finger turns to ice and I feel a slight pinch and suddenly I'm calm. It doesn't hurt between my legs anymore. It feels like the ring has pierced my finger.

Malfoy bends down to me as Nott scurries back into the bathroom stall.

"Granger," he whispers softly, pushing the hair out of my eyes. He strokes my cheek once. I stare into his pained stormy grey eyes and smile. Emotion. It's very rare I get to see real emotion in his eyes. Even in this crazy scenario I'm happy to have seen a new emotion in those beautiful eyes. Because they were just that- beautiful. Malfoy's face contorts into menacing rage as he stands up.

He devilishly slowly rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt, with a look on his face I've never seen before. Nott claw his way back as far as he can get into the toilet stall.

"Malfoy come on, we're like brothers. What are you going to do to me over some fucking cheap mudblood aye? We're family!" Nott yells.

I try to move back against the wall but my arms are so weak. The ring grows even colder on my index finger. It feels like something is leaking out of it into my finger. My arm begins to feel numb as I try to slid my dress down.

Malfoy walks ever so slow towards Nott.

"Why do you even care? She's nothing but some filthy little-"

"Crucio," Malfoy says completely passionless. As if it was an everyday word. As if it didn't put Nott screaming in agony.

"Crucio," he says again, this time a little more malicious.

"CRUCIO!" he screams, his voice exploding out of his chest. His face is wicked and wild and he terrifies me. I move back as far as I can go to the wall.

Nott spasms on the ground, blood leaking from his nose.

"MALFOY STOP PLEASE!" I shout.

"MALFOY STOP YOU'RE KILLING HIM PLEASE!" I scream.

But he doesn't stop, nor does he listen. He continues to scream and scream until Nott stops moving. Blood flows from his nose like the early crack in a dam.

Harry rushes in the door, feet a flutter on the floor in confusion. He stops and accesses me before grabbing Malfoy.

"Stop Malfoy!" Harry screams pulling him back.

"Stop it! You'll kill him," Harry says, yanking Malfoy around. Malfoy spins around with harrys pull. Harry grips Malfoy by the shoulders. He leans over and begins to laugh. It starts as a low rumble, slowly building in his chest, until Harry drops him and he falls to his knees in front of me. He whips his head up, his eyes ablaze with the thrill of torturing Nott. He moves forward, pulling me up into his arms. He picks me up and carries me out the door. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into his chest as he carries me out of the bathroom. Crowds of people move past us into the bathroom to see what has happened. I barely see them as I bury myself as much as I can into Malfoys chest. He pulls me close.

He continues to carry me the entire way back to our room even when Dumbledore appears and tries to stop us and question Malfoy. He moves past him without a sound. Without even a word. A terrible fear washes through me after that. I try to make out the expression on his face but he's a blank canvas. His eyes are darker than usual and that scares me even more.

He carries me into the dormitory and past the sitting area into his room. He doesn't turn on the light when we enter. He moves towards the bed and drops me gently on top of his covers. I'm immediately over power with the earthly scent that is innately Draco Malfoy. He pulls off my dress against my wishes and pulls the covers up around me. I'm grateful for the darkness.

He leans down gingerly and places his cheek against mine.

"I'll fix it Granger. I promise you." He whispers before turning to leave.

"Malfoy please, please don't." I plea. He pauses by the aperture, the light illuminating his silhouette.

"Draco, please?" I beg. I cannot read his expression in the dark.

He leaves.

I don't sleep. I wait long into the early morning for him to return. I think at one point of the night I hear him talking outside with Dumbledore but no one comes to get me. He doesn't come back and at 7am my mind drifts to his face as he screamed that unforgivable spell at Nott.

But one of the scariest things about the whole night causes a chill to emerge deep within my bones. I sit up in bed to confirm my question. Upon the dresser to the left of the wardrobe it sits. Where it looks like it hasn't been moved in a while. Draco Malfoy's wand.

I think to Malfoy screaming that spell, a wand nowhere in sight.

A true identifier of a Death Eater.

_Wandless Magic._

**Well there you have it! The next chapter to Student Assistant programme. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Sorry it took so long. Don't be too angry with me!**


End file.
